Pain with LOVE
by AlexisVaenellez
Summary: Nicole Silvers left the Vongola for a reason. She unexpectedly saws her sister Akira on a groceries store and she came to know that her sister was working for Vongola. The guy that she love amd had left 3 years ago in order to protect him from a guy of her past named Jason. One thing she did not expect that she will came across HIM THAT SOON! Please Review ! :D
1. Chapter 1

**HAI. Pleased to meet all of you readers out there. This is my first fanfic, hope you all will support me by your reviews. Thanks a lot. :D.**

**By Alexis. ****.**

{Nicole's POV}

How long has it been ? 2 ? Or 3 years 11 months 15 days have passed . I wonder how he looks like right now ? Is he having his meals properly right now ? Is he still being chased by G over paperwork? I sigh as I'm walking towards the groceries store to buy my favorite Milk Tea . I slide open the door of the fridge and took 3 bottles and went towards the cashier to pay for the drinks. I'm taking out some money from my wallet when I heard a voice behind me.

"Nicole, is that you?" said the voice.

I whipped my head over the direction of the voice and tears of joy are starting to roll down my cheeks. No words can express how I am feeling right now, my sister that I have never met for 6 years is just right in front of me.

"Akira ! " I shouted immediately, but I regret it from the moment the words are out of my mouth. Everyone in the store is looking at me. I blushed out of embarrassment and quickly paid for the drinks and run out of the store without forgetting to hold Akira's wrist.

As I'm running out of breath, I stop and manage to catch my breath before I let go of my sister's wrist and I begin to say all in one breath "How are you, it's been years. What are you currently working as? Are you and your family well?"

Relax, Nicole. Take a deep breath first. Yeah, I'm doing fine right now. I'm currently working for a organization named Vongola. Kazumi and Ryuu are doing fine . Ryuu is graduating next month from Namimori Middle." Said Akira.

The moment I heard the name Vongola out of Akira's mouth, my eyes widened and my chin begin to tremble. Tears are threatening to drop down but I wipe it away quickly before Akira see it and I say "Oh really? Time flies."

"Nicole, are you okay? You look like you are having problems. What's wrong? Are you having financial issues or something? If you need help, I will help you. Anyways, do you want to come for Ryuu's graduation ceremony? It's on the 20th of next month." Said Akira.

"I'm fine, no worries. Yeah, I will be going for the graduation ceremony definitely. It's been long since I have seen Ryuu after all, and I bet my favorite nephew and niece misses me a lot." I said.

"Haha, okay. Anyways I need to get going soon. If you have problems, call me will ya? Here's my number. I need to go soon I'm kinda in a rush . Meet up soon, okay?" Akira winked and began to run off the opposite direction.

I sighed, and began to walk off to the direction where my house is, I'm quite happy that Akira is working for Vongola because Giotto will be able to protect her from what I know since he is always so kind to everybody. He is the Sky after all. Which everyone will want to protect him. Saying about protecting him makes me wanna cry again. I felt so useless. I'm unable to protect him and I always gave him trouble that causes him to be hurt. I've reached my house before I know. I began to unlock the door as I took the house keys out of my pocket and I began to walk in the house. First thing I had saw, is a photo frame of Giotto and me sitting together at a sofa, while G is at his right, whereas Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Daemon are standing behind with Elena beside him and Alaude which is trying to stand as far as possible away from us. I smiled at the photo and begin to cry from thinking of the memories I had with them. After a while, my tears had stopped as soon as I had remembered the reason why I left Vongola.

_Flashback_

"_If you don't leave Vongola, Jason will make sure to kill everyone. especially Vongola Primo. " said Masami while holding my shoulder ." I know, but I really can't. I just can't. I really tried, Masami. Can I just stay a while longer? Please." Tears rolled down rapidly but I managed to wiped them away and it stopped. I turned and walk away and the sound of a gunshot begin to ran at my ears. _

_My eyes widened and I whipped my head to the direction where I heard the shot. I saw Masami on the ground with blood rushing out from his mouth. I ran towards him and I hold his body gently " WHY?! WHY DID YOU PROTECT ME? " Tears are now rolling down my eyes profusely and I didn't bother to wipe them off . "It's worth it, Nicole, I've loved you since high school, I know you will never be able to reciprocate my feelings and I know you love Giotto and I'm not strong like him, but this is all I can do. Live. Okay?" Said Masami as he held my face with his bloodied hand. "Stop talking, I know you will live, stop saying such stupid things." Masami shook his head. "Nicole, it is time for me to go." It begin to rain heavily that day and Masami's blood flowed down the drain while I'm screaming towards the emotionless rain ._

_I left Masami's body at the rain and I run back to the Vongola Mansion, the moment I get in to the mansion, I was asked by the Head Butler George " Where did you go, Nicole? Primo and his guardians were looking for you all over at the morning." I answered his question with another , "Where is Giotto and the others?" George give me a weird glance and said "They went out for a mission, why?" The moment, I heard his answer, I walked away and never hear what he said. I dashed up to my room and locked the door. I begin to take out all of my clothes from the wardrobe and chunk them on my baggage and I began to write a note._

_Dear Giotto, G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Daemon and Alaude,_

_I'm leaving. Please do not come and find me anymore. Take care. _

_Love,_

_Nicole Silvers._

_I put the note on the bed side table before taking out a screwdriver from the table and open the window, I throw my baggage out of the window before climbing out of the window carefully and fall with a 'THUK' on the floor. I take my baggage and decided not to look back in case I hesitate, and ran out of the secret passage that I had known ._

_Flashback ends._

I did not know that I'm crying until I hear the lightning. I went towards every part of the house to lock the windows. I decided to go to the kitchen and put the drinks I had bought on the fridge before going to the couch and catch a nap since there is nothing to do. After a few hours, I woke up and I realized it was raining heavily, and I decided to walk around the neighborhood since I'm bored. I went out of my house and I locked the door and I saw a note that shows …

" _I had found you. Nicole Silvers ~ "_

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON ! PLEASE SUPPORT WITH YOUR REVIEWS ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAIII, Here's for Chapter 2 as I have said. Please send in your reviews ~ :D.**

**By Alexis **

{Akira's POV}

I sigh as I'm running, I whipped my head back to Nicole's direction and I realized one thing which is I have not asked for her number and where did she live. I really hope she will contact me soon. Knowing her, she is the type who will not want to let anyone know about her problems as she is afraid of being a burden to that person, that's how she is. Anyways, I better rush off to the last-minute mission that G have called in and gave me. _Tch.._ that dumb ass..

HAIZZ, I better faster finish this mission and go and MEET my lovely Ryuu and Kasami before going back to Italy. Oh yeah, I must tell Lampo, Knuckle and the others about my sister since they have not even saw her before. _Right? _Wait a minute, what's the mission again?

I scratched my head and think for a while. Shit, I'm not sure. I took out my cell phone from my back pocket and dialed G's no. When he answered, I asked in a monotone voice while looking at my nails "G, what's the mission again?" I can sense G is definitely having steam flying out and he is looking like a bull chasing over a red cloth. I can hear him taking deep breaths over the phone and he finally exploded, " YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO FIND INFORMATION ABOUT THE SPENTTRO FAMIGLIA, YOU STUPID WOMAN !" I took the phone as far from my ear as possible and said loudly. "You don't have to shout it out loud, seriously. What's gotten your panties in a twist," before G can say anything, I already hang up on him. Like seriously, did he have to shout on the phone, it's not like I'm deaf or something. I shook my head, I'm so gonna give G a piece of my mind later.

"_Spenttro Famiglia, Huhh?" _I wonder, and walked off.

{Giotto's POV}

I stand up and begin to stretch my fingers as I have finished on another stack of paperwork. 4 down , 6 more to go. I sighed._ Why do paperwork even EXIST in this world?_ It's such a torture. I took another stack of paperwork near to me and sit down on the chair. I begin to look out of the windows and I thought of Nicole, and all of the times we had spend together. All of a sudden, the door of my office opened and I snapped out of my thoughts and held my hands up to surrender while shouting, " SORRY,G! I PROMISED NOT TO DAYDREAM ANYMORE AND I WILL DO MY PAPERWORK, SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" I take a deep breath and I'm like waiting for Satan to slaughter me to death already when I heard a voice chuckle, " Haha, Primo, relax, it's me George. I'm here to give you a cup of tea since you look so tired and need to be refreshed."

I heaved a sigh of relief. If it's G, I'm dead for sure. I realized I have not responded to George and I quickly said "Thank you, George. You may put it on the coffee table, I will drink it later." George nodded and quickly put it on the coffee table which reminds me of Nicole again.

_Flashback_

"_LOOK! LOOK! GIOTTO, ISN'T THAT COFFEE TABLE BEAUTIFUL?" shouted Nicole as she dragged me to the furniture shop with a bright smile on her face._

"_Yeah, yeah, it sure looks beautiful." I said while smiling at Nicole seeing her so hyper and jumping around like a child that has found Santa Claus._

_Flashback ends_

I stare at the coffee table a while more before sighing and turn back to my paperwork. After a while, I twirled my pen around my hand for a while and beginning signing the paperwork all over again. Seriously, why must Daemon and Alaude fight so much? They even destroyed a museum and now there is so many damages reports that I need to sign. I rubbed my temples and shook my head and thought _'After all, if Daemon and Alaude don't fight, it will be way too weird right?'_

{Nicole's POV}

'HOLY MAMA, WHATTHEPHUCKINGHELL?!' That's the first thought that come on my mind immediately. Who is it that had found me? Giotto? Or Jason? No, no, no, it can't be Giotto. He did not know Namimori is my hometown. The most possible person would be Jason. Ugh, shit, shit, shit. I better move soon, should I tell Akira?

I whipped out my cell phone and dial in Akira's phone no. and I'm having a hard time on deciding whether I should press the 'Call' button in order to contact her. I'm like panicking because I feel that my palms are becoming sweaty. It only happens when I'm nervous or something. Whatever it is, I know I must calm down first. I'm still debating on the decision whether I should walk around the neighborhood, but in the end, I just took out the umbrella that is hanging on the hook beside the door. I open it and I scrambled out from my house gate. Determined, to know who was the one who put the note.

I ran around the neighborhood, looking around for any suspicious person, but there's just nothing. I did not realized that I'm running around for hours until for hours, until I bumped into somebody. I realized and looked down and saw Ryuu, he looks disappointed over something. I squat down and asked him, "Ryuu, what's going on? Why do you look so upset?" Ryuu does not seem to realized it's me until I shook him on the shoulder a few times. He looked up and have just seem to realized I'm around and said, "Hey Aunt Nicole, what are you doing here?" I raised my eyebrow, but shook it off instantly. I replied," You have not replied my question, Ryuu, what's wrong?" It seem to affect Ryuu a lot that he covered his face with his hands and said, " Mama have not come and visit Kazumi and me like she had promised." This make me think as I have just remembered Akira receiving a call and dashing off quickly. I ignored this bad feeling I have been feeling for quite some time now and said, "Where's your sister, Kazumi?" Ryuu said, "She's having ballet lessons since today is Friday." _I was like 'WOW!' Kazumi's having ballet lessons already?_ I sighed. I had seem to be missing out on my nephew/niece's life. I failed as an aunt, but well , there is still time to make up to them ! I began to ask Ryuu " Hey, would you like to have some icecream?" Ryuu nodded enthusiastically that made me ruffles his hair. I smiled as we walked off to our destination.

{Akira's POV}

"_Oh my gosh, this is so not what I'm expecting!_" I exclaimed. _'I must tell Nicole immediately, this can't be delayed.'_

**HAI, PEOPLE! SORRY FOR DELAYING THE CHAPTER FOR SO LONG ! IM BUSY WITH MY STUDIES AND TESTS ! SO YEAHH, PLEASE FORGIVE MEEE .**


	3. Chapter 3

{Akira's POV}

'_I swear, man ! Fuck seriously?! How can Spenttro Famiglia's boss be Jason? How can it be?! How can it be?! I MUST CALL LAMPO!' _I press the speed dial no. '1' and waited for him to answer. I tapped my foot thinking 'WHY THE HELL IS HE TAKING SO LONG TO ANSWER?! DON'TELL ME HE IS SLEEPING AGAIN!' After a long while, he finally answered, " Hello, Akira? Why are you calling so late, it's 12pm only." "LATE?! YOU STILL DARE TELL ME LATE?! AND YOU HAVE THE CHEEK TO TELL ME WHAT'S THE TIME RIGHT NOW?!" I can sense Lampo whimpering non – stop until he began to say in a serious tone, " What's wrong?! Did something happen to the children?! ARE THEY KIDNAPPED?! OHMYGOD, I SWEAR OREI SAMA WILL KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER THAT DARE TO LAY A FINGER ON MY CUTE RYUU AND KASAMI!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Lampo, chill. It's not about our children. You remember the sister that I told you I have not saw her for so long?" Lampo let out a sigh and said, " Yeah, what about her?" I replied in a tone of excitement, " I saw her today! And you know where I saw her?! It's at Namimori !" "Really? What a coincidence." Lampo said in a bored tone. "But, she is targeted by the Mafia, and you know she is targeted by which Famiglia?" "Which Famiglia?" Lampo said. "Spenttro Famiglia, the family which G asked me to check on, and apparently, she have some bad ties with the current boss at the past, I'm afraid she's in danger. I hope you can ask Giotto to let her come over and stay with us because I believe she needed some protection. Can you help me ask him?" "I will, no worries, Akira. You are my freaking wife and she's your sister. I'm sure Giotto will allow. Just bring her and come over to our mansion."

This is one of Lampo's rare serious moments, this is what I love about him even though he is so epic. I replied, "Thanks. Love ya, see you soon." "Yeah, see you soon too." And he just hang up on the phone. I sighed and began to dial Ryuu's phone straight away, Kasumi is still in her ballet class and I don't wish to disturb her. Ryuu answered, "Yes Okaa – san?" I said," Where are you now?" Ryuu replied, " I'm eating ice – cream with Aunt Nicole, I just saw her on my way home today, Okaa – san and she offered to treat me." I don't know what to say as I'm quite glad to know Nicole is with him and another thing is I feel safe of Ryuu being with her. "Okaa-san?" I snap out of my daze and say to him "Keep Aunt Nicole there with you. I will use my GPS and locate you two." After that, I straight away on my GPS and ran to where Nicole and Ryuu are.

(Nicole's POV}

I watched Ryuu began to converse with his mother on the phone and doze off eventually. I didn't even realize he ended his phone call with Akira until he pinched my shoulder and point where his mother was. Akira begin to start panting as she walked towards me. Patting her shoulder, I said, "Akira, you okay?" She replied, " Yeah I'm fine. No worries. Let's go to my house and we shall talk." Ryuu, Akira and I begin to walk to their house. The walk is silent but once we reached Akira's house she invited me in and I sat on the couch while Akira said, " Ryuu, go and put down your bag and shower. After that, go pick up your sister Kasami. I need to talk to your Aunt Nicole for a long while so I won't be able to bring your sister home together with you." Ryuu nodded and went off to take his bath. Akira begin to say, "Nicole, do you know that Jason is in the mafia?" I stiffened and nodded. Akira's eyes begin to widen for a moment and narrowed into slits and said, " How long have you know he is in the mafia? Do you know how dangerous he is? He can harm you, Nicole. " I begin to tremble but decided not to say anything to Akira because I don't want get her involved in any of my problems. I know Jason can be at anywhere now keeping an eye on Akira and me. I don't want Akira to get involved in my problems so I said coldly, "So what? I believe it is none of your business, Akira. Doesn't mean you are my sister you can be the boss of me." Akira has the look of hurt in the eyes immediately after I said all those hurtful things to her. I know she care for me, but Jason is another story. He is way too dangerous for Giotto, let alone Akira. I don't want her to get hurt. She has a husband, two kids and a family. I know her personality. She is stubborn one between the both of us. If she wanted to know something, she will do everything she can to get the information she can get out of the person and also the kind who will do anything in order to protect me. I don't want her to risk her life just for me. I begin to say, " Just leave me alone, Akira."

Ryuu has left the house a long time ago and Akira's stubbornness begin to act out now, " Do you want to come to Italy and stay with my husband and his friends? They are very nice people and they will protect you. They are also from Vongola. I believe they won't mind you staying over with us." My eyes widened at the thought of seeing those blond hair and blue eyes again. I shook my head and said, "There is no need for that Akira. I don't want to trouble your husband's friends." Akira sighed and said, "Fine. Since you are so persistent, I have no choice of say in your decision, but I'm bringing back Ryuu and Kasami for a while because my husband misses them a lot and wanted Ryuu to stop his education after graduation while we are thinking of letting Kasami getting home schooled. Anything, you can just call me at this no." Akira shoved her namecard at my hands and said, "We are leaving tonight but we are coming back for Ryuu's graduation together with my husband and his friends. If you have any change of your mind on coming with me and the kids you can come and meet me tonight at the airport." I nodded my head and begin to head out of the door, whereas praying that Akira's husband better not to be any of the guardians, or the worst come to worst, the husband is Giotto.

Night has came. I begin to walk to the airport of the terminal where Akira, Ryuu and Kasami will be leaving. I reached there just in time to see them leave and shouted, "BYE! AKIRA, RYUU AND KASAMI! TAKE CARE!" Ryuu and Kasami waved at me whereas Akira just nodded her head and head towards the plane. I watched them walked to the plane till they are gone and began to walk back to my home thinking '_I should leave soon. This place is too dangerous for me. Ryuu, Akira and Kasami will be in danger too.'_ I touched the necklace and felt the pendant which Giotto gave me two years ago for our 2nd month anniversary and whispered _'Giotto..'_

{Giotto's POV}

I have heard of Lampo's explanation over Akira's sister and immediately accepted his request of letting Akira's sister staying over. I just remembered Akira bringing the kids back to the mansion tonight. Maybe the sister is along with her and I can ask her some questions regarding the Spenttro Famiglia. My hyper intuition is reacting very weirdly due to this matter and I bet something is going to happen real soon. Meanwhile George come in and said, " Primo, did you need any tea? Ms Akira and the kids are back." I snap out of my thoughts and said, "No, thank you George. Ask the guardians, together with Akira and the kids to gather at the dining table and we shall have early dinner tonight."

{Akira's POV}

I finally reached Italy after 12 hours of plane ride! Gosh, so boring. Ryuu and Kasami are still asleep and shook them "Time to wake up, sleepyheads." They rubbed their eyes and said, "Where are we, Okaa – san?" I smiled at them and said, "We reached Italy. Come on, let's get out of here." We got out of the plane and took a taxi towards Vongola mansion. When we reached there, the taxi driver helped us to take out my luggage together with the kids's and head off not before I pay him the fare. I grabbed the luggage of mine and the kids before walking down towards the mansion with people greeting me. Once I reached the living room, we are greeted by the presence of Elena and all the guardians together with Giotto. Elena ran up to hug me and shouted, " I MISS YOU SO MUCH , AKIRA !" She jumped up in glee and laughing non stop while Damon at one corner is glaring at me playfully. Giotto smiled at everyone and said, "Come on, let's all get some dinner." Everyone began to settle down in their own seats while I sit with Lampo and the kids beside me. After we finished dinner, Giotto begin to ask, " Where is your sister, Akira?"

I replied, "She's not coming. I'm really worried for her. She keeps reject the offer of coming to stay over with us as though something bad will happen to her soon. Giotto, can you please help me to send down some guards to protect her? I'm real worried." Lampo put his hand on top of mine and reassured me that Giotto will help me by saying, "Yeah, Giotto. Do help please." Giotto nodded and said, "Can I help her profile info, or her IC number or anything." I was like SHIT ! I freaking forget to take it from my house and I left it at Japan ! I scratched my head and said," Sorry, Giotto. I kinda forget to bring it here as I left it at Japan, but I do have her photo at my phone, so would you mind I show it through the projector?"

Giotto nodded and said, "Sure. Do put it on." I rushed to the projector that is facing the kitchen and grabbed the USB wire by plugging in to my phone and the plug. The photo immediately shows up and everyone began to stop and turn their head towards the screen while I said, "The person in the photo beside me is my sister. Her name is Nicole Silvers."

I can sense the silence that is echoing towards the whole house and the tension in the house is getting so strong that I believe a knife can't cut through. The guardians eyes turn so wide especially Giotto's.

{Giotto's POV}

There is a pin – drop silence on the whole dining table and Akira frowned. She said, " What's wrong, guys?" She looked so confused until Lampo said, " That is THE Nicole, Akira. Are you sure she is your sister?" Akira pouted and said angrily, "Obviously, she is my sister! What are you talking about?!" Lampo frowned. I never see him frown as it happens rarely. Daemon, which I did not expect is the one that begin to speak up this time. "That is THE NICOLE. Does that ring a bell?" Akira seem to realize finally and let out a gasp. I don't blame her. She is not around when Nicole is with me and the guardians. Nicole is a kind, beautiful, humble and tactful person. She knows when to be serious and when it is time to joke.

Just then, Akira begin to sob non – stop and start saying, "No wonder she doesn't want to come here, she doesn't want to risk our lives." Lampo went and hug her, drawing circles on her while she leaned against her chest. I was still mesmerized by that heart shaped face and turquoise eyes of the woman in front of me. Ryuu began to start wailing too and Asari and I shot him unpredictable looks. I walked towards Ryuu and asked, "Why are you crying, Ryuu?" Ryuu replied, "Aunt Nicole is leaving soon! She told me, she is moving away from Namimori to a far away place. She said that she is getting away from a bad guy named Jason! He is harming her, Aunt Nicole cried a lot when she tell me! I believe she left her boyfriend because of that bad guy !" I widened my eyes at what Ryuu said and he suddenly slapped himself, I stopped him and shouted," WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT TO YOURSELF?!" Ryuu began to sob louder and said, "Aunt Nicole said I shouldn't tell anybody cuz she don't want anybody to know!" Meanwhile, I patt Ryuu's head and said calmly to everyone, "We shall attack Spenttro tomorrow. Everyone get some sleep while you can." After that, I went back to my room and lay on the bed with my arms over my eyes and began to fall off to my dreamland and whispered '_Nicole…_'

**PLEASE REVIEWWW ! I BEG BEG YOU ! FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER pinkroses_x ! PLEASE REVIEWWWW ! THANKS ****. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I'M BUSY ! ****.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYYYYYYY PEOPLE! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?! :D. IT'S BEEN ALMOST 2 WEEKS SINCE I LAST POSTED. ENJOY ! :D**

By Alexis.

{Ryuu's POV}

Uncle Giotto told everyone to sleep, but are they really able to help Aunt Nicole? I know Papa, Mama and uncles are really strong, but I'm really afraid for Aunt Nicole. What if the baddie Jason captured her now? Hearing what Aunt Nicole told me about him make me feel disgusted and sick about him. At this time, Kazumi called me from the other side of the bed, "Ryuu.."

{Kazumi's POV}

I woke up from my dream to go to the toilet and when I'm back, I realized my brother Ryuu is still awake. He is so into his thoughts that he did not noticed I have came back from the toilet. I look out at the bedroom window and remembered the outburst that happened at the dining table just now. I can sense that Ryuu is still hiding something from everyone.

After all, we are twins.I have lived with him so long alone in Japan that whenever he lies, sleep, upset or enthusiastic of something, I will know. I can read him like an open book. He is still in a daze so I decided to call him, "Ryuu.."

{Ryuu's POV}

I'm so shocked when I heard Kazumi's voice calling me. I looked at the clock across the room and it said 2:30am. I mean, normally she would be asleep by this timing.

I replied her, "Yeah?"

Kazumi said, " Is there something on your mind right now? Would you like to share it with me? You seem to be really troubled about it, and I believe you are still hiding something from everyone, but I would not like to force it out of you. I believe you have your own reasons of not sharing it out loud with everyone."

I sighed and said, " It's not that I did not want to share it out with everyone. It's just that I do not know where to start it from. Do you really want to know it? Please promise you won't tell anyone, okay?"

Kazumi lazily waved her hand and say, " Yeah yeah, get on with it already, will you?"

_{Flashback}_

"_You stupid bitch! After I have given you a shelter to stay, food to eat, clothes to wear, THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! YOU BLOODY BITCH!" Jason roared and began to unbuckle his belt to whack Nicole non – stop until he see blood spilling out from her nose, mouth and hands. Nicole whimpered, she knows that his rage is going to cause the usual routine to start. He roared out of laughter and began to sexually abuse Nicole by thrusting his dick to her vagina deeply despite her cries of protest to stop._

_Each day, Nicole will be cleaning the house to spotless and cook for dinner. Occasionally, she will be allowed to go the library after seeking Jason's permission. She will borrow a book for her own reference. She knows that Jason only allowed her to go out of the damn house whenever he gets a big business deal._

_Other then that, she will be staying at her room and not wanting Jason to come in as he will be drunk on the couch at most of the time after he came back from work. Whenever he comes into her room, he will do stuff that will make her scrub her body for hours in the bathroom until her skin turns red._

_One day, Jason storms into Nicole and grabbed her arm with a force that is going to leave a bruise for sure. He throw her onto the living room sofa and talked to the person opposite them, saying, "What about her? Do you think she will be worth of a high price?" The person, named Mochida, said, "She will be worth, but look at the way you abused her, I guess she will not be worth that much anymore. "_

_He walked towards Nicole and asked, "Are you a virgin?" Nicole shook her head. Mochida chuckled and walked to Jason said, "Guess our deal is over now, huh?" Mochida walked towards the door and said, it's your loss, Nicole, for staying with a MAN like him."_

_After Mochida walked away, Jason take a beer bottle and smashed it on Nicole's head. Nicole screamed in pain, but Jason shouted, "Why are you screaming for, you whore?! You are a good for nothing! You give me nothing, but TROUBLE! Why are you still living for?! You can't even cook a good meal to please me! You are not even a good fuck." He bang her head against the wall without hesitation and left the house._

_Nicole started to sob profusely thinking, 'Why am I so useless? Why can't I defend myself from this monster?' Nicole suddenly shout out, " I DECIDED TO LEFT THIS HELLHOLE!" She began to pack her clothes in a ragged bag and ran out of the house._

_{Flashback ends}_

{Ryuu's POV}

Looking back at Kasumi, her eyes are swollen. I bet she is crying while hearing all the stuff that I have just said. I went towards her and hug her, "It's okay now, all we have to do is hope that Mama, Papa and uncles can help Aunt Nicole being captured by that baddie Jason." I rubbed smooth circles on Kasumi's back, thinking what the future can behold.

"Let's sleep, okay?" I asked. Kazumi nodded and began to close her eyes. I did the same action as her and we both begin to fall into our dreamland..

Unknown to this, the twins did not know that there's someone at the door listening to what they have been saying from the beginning. The person began to walk away and whispered, "_Giotto must know this…"_

{Akira's POV}

I can't believe what I heard. Seriously, why didn't Nicole tell me this? I always seen about how that bloody Jason treat her so well and it's all just a lie! An act ! I MUST TELL LAMPO ABOUT THIS MATTER FIRST. I began to storm into the room and shook him furiously, saying "Lampo, you need to wake up, you need to hear about this."

Lampo flung the blanket out of the bed and wiped his eyes sleepily saying, "What's the matter again, Akira? It's 5:30am in the morning."

I shouted, "IT'S ABOUT NICOLE, GODDAMNIT!"

Lampo winced at the volume of my voice and held his hands out to surrender. He said," What about her again?"

I begin to tell him everything of what I have heard from the twins and after hearing it, he seems to be angry and started to frown. Tears are welling up on the sides of my eyes as I told him. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me to him with a tight hug. He rubbed circles at my back while telling me, "Shh, it's alright. We will find a way to help Nicole, she is after all a part of our family."

I nodded but can't seem to stop the tears from flowing out of my eyes, Lampo said, "We WILL tell Giotto in the morning, just sleep first, alright? He pulled the blankets to cover me and hugged me. I began to wiggle out of his grip, but his grip tighten and his eyes open to give me that look '_Sleep first or not you will get it in the morning.'_ This look only happens whenever he is really serious about something, it rarely happens and I know that I should stop it. I began to close my eyes and got back to my sleep .

Feeling a warmth on my forehead for a second, I heard

"Sweet dreams, Akira."

**YES ! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER ! :D Hope I can receive much more reviews and views from you all ! Thanks for your support especially Bloodstained Fantasy ! Thanks for your review ! You gave me an idea of how to start off this chapter ! Thank you very much ! **


End file.
